


Home Again

by TheHarperGrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarperGrey/pseuds/TheHarperGrey
Summary: It’s been years since Regina Mills left Storybrooke for college and never looked back. Forced to return due to a family emergency, she finds nothing has changed except for the addition of a new sheriff and her son. While Emma Swan appears a natural fit for the town, she recognizes a fellow outcast when seeing one.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 48
Kudos: 127





	1. Sheriff Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter SwanQueen fanfic. I have always written EC (on FanFiction.Net), but have always recognized the massive potential of SQ and loved their chemistry.
> 
> This story will be mostly AU and without the magic, but still set in the small coastal town of Storybrooke, Maine. After an incident during her teen years, Regina Mills left Storybrooke for college and created a life for herself as an attorney in New York City. Due to unforeseen circumstances she is forced to return to town over a decade later and crosses paths with Sheriff Swan who relocated from Boston to put down roots for she and Henry.
> 
> I don't know if this story will get any readers, but lemme know if you'd like to see more! It will be moderately slow burn, but is guaranteed to heat up when the time comes. 
> 
> PS. please excuse my lame abilities at story titling. I promise it’s not indicative of the content. ;)

Regina Mills ignored the speedometer of her vintage BMW as she gripped the wheel and pushed the pedal down closer to the floor. She'd reached the monotonous stretch of land leading to the secluded town she grew up in and intended to take advantage of the lawless territory in order to shed a few minutes off of her trip. Driving through the night from New York City had zapped her energy and her patience grew dangerously thin the closer she came to the place she had avoided since leaving for college.

That departure had been over a decade ago now and she could count on two hands the visits she'd made to her hometown since. There was only one person there that she cared to keep in touch with and she'd coaxed him to the city over the years with promises of museums and Broadway shows that this rustic town lacked. Her gut twisted with doubt that her father's visits would continue and she had a sinking feeling she'd be spending more time in Maine than she had ever intended to again.

Anxiety soured her stomach as she glanced at the clock on the dash and pressed the gas pedal harder, looking back to the road that led her towards her own personal hell. There hadn't been any flights the night before that would've been faster than driving and she hadn't wanted to waste time. In addition to the lack of airfare, it was still to be determined how long of a trip this would be and she hadn't known how much to pack. The end result was her entire wardrobe stuffed into designer luggage that now weighed down her tiny sports car.

An audible sigh escaped her as she approached the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign on the outskirts of town. The thought of returning and facing everyone from her past had an icy dread filling her chest, but she forced herself to ignore the chill and continued full speed ahead. No one here mattered but her father and no amount of unpleasant memories could keep her from being here for him at a time like this.

She cursed out loud when she realized she hadn't given any notice to her boss that she wouldn't be showing up for work. Luckily Mal was a close friend and would undoubtedly accommodate her absence, but she still owed her a heads up and felt like an idiot that something so important had slipped her mind. She reached her right hand into her purse on the passenger seat and pulled her phone from the pocket she placed it in for easy access in case the hospital called.

" _Goddamnit_ ," She growled when it fell from her hand into the passenger floorboard and she bent forward, keeping a left hand on the wheel as her right one grasped to retrieve it. "Got you, _you little bastard_ -" She muttered in satisfaction as she sat back up and glanced down to type in her pass-code during the straight stretch so that she could make the call to Mal.

The sound of a siren startled her from her task and she looked up to see red and blue lights approaching her rear-view mirror, thwarting her mission to multitask, "You've got to be kidding me-"

Her temper flared as the sheriff's cruiser gained on her, realizing she would have to stop and waste time talking herself out of a ticket from some balding cop with nothing better to do. Mal's taunting about her _ancient car_ not having hands-free calling came to mind and she grit her teeth, punching the brakes harder than she should've to make a spitefully abrupt stop on the roadside.

"Oh _please_ , take your time," She muttered sarcastically and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the cruiser door to open and allow whatever portly old sheriff that was in there to roll himself out. Her patience failed her after a few moments of watching her driver mirror and she reached for her wallet to get out her driver's license and car registration instead.

"Can I see your license and registration, ma'am?"

"What do you think I'm doing-" Regina huffed as she procured the two items from her wallet, too side-tracked to process the voice requesting it was far from one of a gruff old man. "Here," She added impatiently and turned herself back towards her open driver-side window.

Her brows lifted in surprise when she looked up to see the complete opposite of who she had anticipated dealing with. Regina's gaze traveled up civilian clothing covering a lean feminine build to long blonde hair and pleasing facial features. _They sure had renovated the sheriff's department since her last visit._

"Thank you," The blonde raised an eyebrow at the attitude she'd received as she took the cards and glanced over them briefly before her green eyes met Regina's once more. "They not have speed limits in New York?"

Regina's jaw clenched and the small bit of patience she'd mustered while taking in the other woman's appearance dissolved at the remark, "Are you going to give me a ticket or not?"

The blonde's lips parted briefly at the bold question and Regina merely gave her a fake smile in response. "You were going 82 in a 55 zone _and_ swerving. You do know I could take you to jail, right?"

"The last time I checked Storybrooke had exactly two jail cells and one is usually always occupied by the town drunk," Regina sighed and leaned back in her driver's seat as if she were bored by the conversation. "Are you sure you really want to waste your free cell on a speeding violation?"

" _Listen_ , I'm not from a small town either and if someone talked to a cop like that back in Boston they would've been on the hood of the car already," The blonde's eyes narrowed and Regina knew she'd gotten under the woman's skin. "Don't think you're above the law because it's a small town."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but police brutality is still police brutality even if it's inflicted by a small town officer on a power trip," Regina gave another false smile when she glanced back up at her. "Your threat of violence is wasted on me," She squinted slightly to read her name tag before adding, "- _Officer Swan_."

"Well then, _Ms. Mills_ -" The officer returned the same sarcastic name drop and pulled her citation pad out of her back pocket, "Since you're so _clearly_ highly educated and above the law, I'm sure you have more than enough money to pay the fine for breaking it."

"I assure you I'm prepared to pay whatever it takes for this _delightful_ encounter to be over," Regina nodded in agreement. She knew she was testing her limits but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Her anxiety and exhaustion had obliterated the minimal shred of patience she had for authority figures and she was in no mood to bow down to the woman just because she wore a badge.

"Great to hear," The blonde replied evenly as she took her time marking up the citation. "By the way your insurance card is expired so I'm going to need you to bring proof of insurance to the station within the next seven days. You can drop off your payment for the ticket then, too-" She added dryly and tore the page from the note pad, handing it through the window back to her.

Regina glared at her as she jerked them from her grip and made a show of crumpling the citation before throwing it in her passenger side floorboard, "I'll get _right_ on that."

"I'll be looking forward to it," The officer seemed unfazed by her theatrics and patted a hand on the top of Regina's car in an annoyingly smug manner. "I'd hate to have to turn this over to the courts if you didn't. _Oh_ and just so you know, it's _Sheriff Swan_."

"Are we done here?" Regina grit out, thoroughly annoyed with the cocky half-smirk on the blonde's face.

"You drive safe now," Sheriff Swan responded with a nod and turned on her heels to make her way back to the cruiser. Regina glared into her rear view mirror as she watched the well built woman saunter away.

_This fucking town._

* * *

"Daddy-" Regina's heart caught in her throat when she appeared in the doorway of his hospital room and saw an unnerving amount of monitors surrounding his bed. She'd fought with the incompetent nurse at the front desk for a good ten minutes before getting his room number, but her anger disintegrated at the sight before her.

" _My Regina_ ," He murmured the endearment, eyes still sparkling with love despite the weakness of his voice. He held up a hand and motioned her to him, "Come here, my girl. It’s not as scary as it looks."

Her throat nearly closed off with emotion at the way his soft demeanor towards her never faltered. He had a way of speaking to her that turned her into a small girl all over again and she couldn't fight the tears that sprang to her eyes as she crossed the room. "I got here as quickly as I could," She smiled weakly and reached down to kiss his head.

"You didn't need to rush yourself. I'm perfectly fine," He reassured and reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "The doctor said it was just a little blockage and that I should be back to normal in no time."

"Daddy, it was a heart attack," Regina's brows furrowed, her tone firm but still gentle. He was the one person she had all of the patience in the world for, but she didn't like the casual way he passed off his impromptu heart surgery. "How long did the surgery take? When is your doctor making his next round? I want to speak to him-"

"I think I got here sometime yesterday evening and they had me in surgery by nightfall," Henry nodded with a tired smile up at her. "I'm sorry you were so worried, sweetheart, but Dr. Whale seems to think I'll be fine."

"Yes, well I'll be here to see to that," Regina raised an eyebrow at him, resting her left hand on his shoulder. Seeing him in this condition was quite possibly her greatest fear and she couldn't help but touch him to reassure herself he was still alive and breathing.

"But what about your work? You just became a partner at your firm, Regina. I won't have you throwing away your hard work to look after me-" He insisted, concern creasing his brow.

"I'll speak with Mal. I'm sure most of my work I can do remotely for a while," Regina nodded with an expression that gave no room for argument. "I'm not leaving you right now and there's no amount of persuading that will get me to leave. Plus, you need someone to run your practice while you recover."

Henry let out a breath as he studied her expression and she saw him giving in to her, "You always were hard headed," He muttered with a tender smile to let her know he was teasing, "But I'll be better in no time and you can get back to your life in the city. I know how happy you are there."

"I'm only happy if I know you're all right," She replied truthfully, avoiding addressing his comment about her life in the city. Her career had been her only life thus far and while it was fulfilling, she didn't want her father to know how sorely she lacked in other areas. As far as he knew she was living her dream of becoming a _big city attorney_ and believed that independence was all she had ever wanted. Her pride would never allow her to admit that law school and working to make partner had only temporarily distracted her from the emotional baggage she carried instead of absolving it like she’d hoped it would.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Widow Lucas stopped abruptly in the doorway, holding a duffel-bag Regina recognized as her father's when she glanced up to see who had entered the room. “I didn’t know you had arrived, Regina.”

"It's all right," Regina smiled warily at Granny and then glanced at her father, noting the soft smile he gave the other woman before she looked back at her politely. "How are you, Mrs. Lucas?"

"Oh, I'm fine sweetheart," Granny replied warmly and took a few steps into the room, sitting Henry's bag down in one of the chairs, "How are you?"

"I'm...okay," Regina replied slowly, still confused as to why the other woman would be there. She remembered them frequenting Granny's diner for takeout on her weekends with her father, but the two of them being friends seemed to be a new development.

"I was just bringing your father some things from home and a change of clothes for when he gets discharged," Granny explained kindly and gave a glance toward the patient. "Have you been resting like I told you to, Henry?" She asked in a playfully firm tone that had Regina raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," He gave a grin then and Regina's mouth almost dropped at the hint of flirtation before she noticed him look her way to explain. "Eugenia was the one who insisted on bringing me to the hospital yesterday."

"He was at my diner having supper and I noticed he wasn't feeling well," Granny raised an eyebrow at Regina as she elaborated on the story, "Kept rubbing his shoulder and acting strange and it just got worse."

"How often have you been eating diner food?" Regina squinted at Henry who raised his brows innocently and shrugged. " _Daddy_ , we talked about this. You can't eat like you're in your twenties anymore. It's no wonder you ended up having a heart attack."

"Oh don't fret honey, I've expanded the menu with healthier options," Granny spoke up for him with a smile and Regina couldn't help but give her a testy look at the interference. To her relief the woman appeared to take a hint and hastily began her goodbye, "Anyway, I should get going. Ruby is managing the diner today and I need to pick her boy up from school."

"Thank you, Eugenia," Henry nodded with a gracious smile as she gave them both a friendly wave before making her way out.

"You're on a first name basis with Widow Lucas?" Regina raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her father once the older woman had disappeared into the hall.

"What?" Henry's lips parted playfully as if he found himself being interrogated, "Can't an old man have friends?"

* * *

"How was school today, kid?" Emma smiled and reached out to rough up her son's hair when he met her at the school's entrance, backpack bouncing against him as he made his abrupt stop. He was growing taller and skinnier every day since turning ten years old and it made her nostalgic for the chubby toddler that used to cling to her legs.

"It was good," He nodded adamantly, pulling at his backpack straps when they slid down his shoulders. "Miss Blanchard announced today that we're doing a new history project."

Emma smirked to herself at the excitement in his eyes and wondered once more how she'd managed to give birth to a kid that got excited about school work, "Sounds cool. What's it on?"

"We have to pick an important figure from history," He nodded as they started down the sidewalk towards Granny's diner per their usual Wednesday night routine. "Like a leader who made a difference or someone who fought for civil rights or made laws to help people."

"Do you know who you're picking yet?"

"Are you kidding?" Henry's eyes widened incredulously as he glanced up at her. "I just found out about this. It's going to take me some time to narrow down my choices."

Emma stifled a laugh at his reaction and pulled him against her side as they walked, "I'm sure you'll think of the perfect person."

"But there are so many options," He sighed as they approached the diner. "I think I'll need a milkshake to de-stress."

"Oh you think so?" She smirked and caught a glimpse of herself in the mini con-artist that reassured her he wasn't switched at birth after all. " _Man_ , 5th grade must be tough."

"You have no idea," Henry smirked at her before bouncing up the path to Granny's with her following closely behind.

She smiled as she watched him jet through the door ahead and run straight for the booth where Ruby's son sat unpacking his homework. Jack was two years older than Henry but they had made fast friends despite the age difference. Emma frequented the diner more often than they probably should due to her lack of cooking skills and Jack was always there after school while Ruby worked. Similar to she and Henry's dynamic, Jack was the complete opposite of Ruby which left Emma reassured that Jack being a few years older wouldn't expose her son to anything above his age level.

"Looks like I lost him already," Emma smirked as she approached the counter where Ruby stood and hoisted herself onto one of the stools.

"Yeah, you shouldn't hear a peep out of him for a while," Ruby grinned and raised a dark brow as she wiped down the counter. "Jack got this new nerdy video game he's been begging for so they'll be entertained."

"Did you just call your kid a nerd?" She let out a laugh and shook her head in amusement. It was nice to know another young mother who wasn't as pretentious about child-rearing as most suburban moms and had a sense of humor about it.

"Oh _come on,_ " Ruby tilted her head back dramatically as if the subject truly stressed her, "Back in our day video games were about fun stuff like fighting people and shooting ducks and kick-ass hedgehogs. This one has math and science in it. I honestly don't know where I went wrong with him."

Emma chuckled at her friend's dry humor and nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. Henry was pumped up about a new history assignment he got today. Can you imagine that? Being excited about homework? I swear I don't know where he got his brains from. You know me, and his dad wasn't the _brightest crayon_ either."

"We lucked out," Ruby smirked and shook her head, shifting the conversation at the mention of Henry's dad. Emma noted that her friend had always avoided talking about Jack's biological father, but she had never pushed the subject. "I'm pretty sure every gray hair on Granny's head came from raising me. If we don't have to stress about our kids acting like we did at least we'll look young and hot for longer."

"Let's hope," Emma smirked and grabbed one of the menus from the counter. "I don't even know why I look at this thing. We've lived here for two years now and I order the same shit every week."

"Not to mention that the menu hasn't changed since the '80s," Ruby smirked and leaned on the counter. "Except the healthy options that Granny added to serve the _older_ customers."

"You mean Mr. Mills. I swear he's here every time I come in," She laughed before giving a quick scan of the diner, "Except tonight. _Uh oh_ , I don't see Granny here either," She let her mouth drop in playful suspicion.

Ruby chuckled before giving a quick shake of her head, "No, she dropped Jack off after picking him up from school. She had to go home early," She said as her smile turned weak, "Mr. Mills was in here yesterday and was having chest pains. She convinced him to go to the hospital and ended up staying there the whole night until his daughter could make it in from the city."

"Oh shit," Emma frowned, leaning her elbows on the counter. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He had a heart attack, but she said they did surgery and that he seemed all right when she left," Ruby nodded and let out a long breath. "I could tell Granny was still worried, though. She probably would've went back to the hospital if his daughter hadn't been there. She's not the easiest to get along with."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the thought of her own run in with a difficult out-of-towner earlier, "She wouldn't happen to be from New York would she?"

"Actually yeah, she lives in New York City," Ruby looked back at her in surprise. "How'd you guess that?"

"I pulled her over today on her way in," Emma groaned. "She was flying like a fucking maniac. I didn't know why and she didn't mention it."

"Don't worry about it," Ruby sighed, "Regina is a piece of work. It makes her hard to sympathize with sometimes."

"You know her?" Emma watched the brunette curiously. There was a flicker of something in her expression at the mention of Regina and she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. She hadn't grown up in a small community like Storybrooke and always seemed to forget that the people here had history with one another.

"Everyone knows Regina," Ruby laughed and shook her head, "You know Mayor Blanchard? Regina is her daughter."

"No shit," Emma's mouth dropped, thinking of her encounters with Cora Blanchard and comparing it to her brief interaction with Regina. "Well, I can't say I don't see the family resemblance."

"You mean the fact that they look so much alike or that they're both scary?" Ruby snorted.

"I mean, _both_?" Emma shrugged with a grin. "Wait so Henry Mills and Cora Blanchard had a kid? This town is like a fucking soap opera."

"You aren't wrong," Ruby laughed and leaned further onto the counter. "Henry and Cora were married and had Regina. They split up when she was around middle school, _I think_ , and Cora remarried Leo Blanchard."

" _No way_. Mary Margaret's dad?" Emma's mouth dropped slightly. "Mary Margaret has never mentioned she had a step-sister."

"Yeah well, they don't exactly speak. Regina isn't close to her mom or Mary Margaret," Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "She left for college and only really ever came back to visit her dad."

"Huh," Emma processed it as she pieced the family tree together. "Cora and Mary Margaret seem tight though. I guess Regina is like the black sheep?"

"Basically," Ruby shrugged and diverted her gaze in a way that told Emma she knew more than she was willing to confess. "Regina had a bad relationship with her mom in high school and I think it drove her away."

"Interesting," Emma nodded and let out a sigh, deciding to stifle her interest in the complicated family dynamic. "I guess that's the one good thing about growing up in foster care. You don't have to put up with asshole relatives," She smirked and gave shrug as she slid the menu back towards Ruby, "We'll have our usual orders plus a milkshake for the kid."


	2. A Good Little Citizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback already! Due to that, I’m going to go ahead and post the second chapter. It’s a slow start, but I haven’t written a lot of AU fanfic and I want to make this as realistic as possible. I promise when things heat up I’ll make it worth it (I hope). 
> 
> Feedback welcome!

Regina let out a heavy breath as she stepped into her childhood bedroom at her father's home and noted how everything appeared exactly as she'd left it. Deciding not to dwell on her teenage self’s questionable wall decor, she tugged her large suitcase in and hoisted it onto the small twin bed that would surely give her back pain by morning. Being in the house filled her with a sense of nostalgia that she hated acknowledging and she planned to ignore it by keeping busy.

She unzipped her suitcase and began unpacking the clothing she'd hastily shoved in nearly three nights before, making a mental note that she'd have to find a tailor to steam it all thanks to her panicked packing... _if there was even one in this town that she could trust with designer labels_. A sigh escaped her at the thought and she reminded herself that even with wrinkled clothes she'd likely be better dressed than most people here.

After hanging the contents of her first suitcase in the closet she decided that she'd shower and leave the rest of her unpacking for tomorrow. She'd spent the majority of the last two days sitting in an uncomfortable guest chair in her father's hospital room and desperately needed to relax, though it was unlikely that her mind would let her anytime soon. Her father was released that afternoon and it had been a journey just to get him home and convince him to rest instead of catching up on work like he insisted.

If there was anything she'd inherited from her father it was his dedication to his work and she found herself fretting over both her own job and her father's business. His doctor had advised that he should refrain from returning to work for at least a three months to give him adequate time to rest and recover. Henry, of course, had insisted during their entire ride home that working would not interfere with his recovery, but it was not a risk that Regina was willing to take. He had worked his entire life to ensure the success of his family law practice and she wasn't about to let it go under because of his heart attack _or_ let him work himself into an early grave by returning before he was capable.

After speaking with Dr. Whale she had given Mal a call to explain the situation and that she didn't know how long of a furlough she'd need to take to sort things out. Like a true friend, Mal had reassured Regina not to worry and that she would take over supervision of any cases she needed her to. It was comforting to know she had support, but she was still determined to keep up her father's work on top of her own. Being partner at her firm made her supervisor over associates who did the grunt work which would provide her time to do the same hands-on work for her father's cases. It wouldn't be easy, but she would manage.

The doorbell ringing brought Regina from her thoughts as she finished changing into comfortable clothes and pulled a robe on over her lounge-wear. She frowned to herself in suspicion of who it may be as she turned to make her way out into the hall and down the staircase of her childhood home. If there was one thing she preferred most about living in the city over a small town it was that one almost never had to deal with _unexpected guests_.

"My darling girl," Cora's elated smile greeted her when she pulled open the front door and she felt her stomach immediately churn at the sight of the woman. "I wish you would've called me sooner."

"What are you doing here?" Regina frowned and let out a breath as she kept her hand on the edge of the door in preparation to close it at any minute.

"I heard about your father," Cora's brows knitted and she hated the authentic concern she found in her mother's eyes. "You know how fast word travels in this town."

"You gave up the right to be concerned about Daddy quite some time ago," She retorted bitterly from the emotions the woman’s presence provoked within her. It had been a few years since she'd last seen her mother, but Cora was just as expertly put together as always. Despite their rural location, her mother remained a sharp dresser and carried the presence of someone with significant power.

"Regina, just because your father and I divorced does not mean I don't care what happens to him," Cora frowned and stepped forward until Regina found herself moving back to accommodate her entrance into Henry's home. "Not to mention I haven't seen you in almost three years."

"Has it never occurred to you that it may be intentional?" Regina sighed and shut the front door before turning to her and crossing her arms. "I am only here to take care of Daddy and his practice until he's well enough to go back to work."

"Oh dear, your father was due to retire five years ago," Cora frowned with a glance towards the stairs. "That man never could stop working."

"Aren't you still mayor?" Regina raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"I am almost ten years younger than him dear," She gave a dazzling smile in response as she held up her hands in a grand gesture of her _youth_. "Besides, we both know your father has never looked after his health. For years I tried to get that man to put down the salt shaker but no-" Cora sighed as she made her way towards the kitchen, "-he always refused!"

Regina followed her mother into the kitchen and watched in irritation as Cora rifled through a cabinet and took out two coffee mugs as if she'd never left. "Why are you here? If you don't recall, you left him and married someone else. You have no right to be here."

"Regina," Cora huffed and glanced at her as she set the mugs down and reached for the jar that she knew held the tea-bags, "Your father and I are on good terms. I know that you took his side when we divorced because you saw me move on with Leo, but you were just a child. Surely you can understand now that your father and I did what was best for the both of us."

"If that's true then why did he never move on?" Regina grit her teeth and crossed her arms as she stared down the woman making herself at home. "You remarried not even two years after you left Daddy. And who did he have? Who was there for him when he had a heart attack? The owner of the town diner!"

" _Hm_ ," Cora gave a hint of a bitter smile as she grabbed the kettle from the stove and began filling it with water. "Eugenia Lucas saved the day, did she?"

"What do you have against Widow Lucas? At least she noticed something was wrong," Regina glared. "If she hadn't he probably would've come home and died in his sleep!" Her eyes glossed with tears at the thought and she dug her nails into her upper arms to rein in her emotion.

"Regina, not everything is as you remember it to be," Cora advised with an expression that gave her an ominous feeling in her gut. She was unable to tell if there was more to the story of their family or if her mother was changing the narrative to suit her like she normally did. "I came here tonight to find out how your father is and to see my daughter. Despite what you tell yourself, I do miss you."

"Missing me would mean that you cared about me," Regina clenched her jaw and felt a tear threaten to travel down her cheek, making her angrier that she let the emotion show. "And if you cared for me then you would've never interfered with my happiness in the way that you did. So forgive me if I do not believe your intentions now."

"Oh for gods sake Regina you are nearly thirty years old!" Cora snapped then, turning from the stove after putting the kettle of water on it to heat. "When are you going to forgive me or something that happened so many years ago?!"

"What makes you think you even deserve my forgiveness?" She spat back and braced for a fight. "You ruined my life and for what? Because I wasn't living up to your standards? Because I chose someone from the _wrong side of the tracks_ instead of some boy from a prominent family that could've helped fund your campaign?!"

"Do you really think that boy was worth separating yourself from your family, Regina?!" Cora spoke through clenched teeth, her own eyes darkening defensively. "You were barely seventeen years old and you think that that boy was the one you were going to spend your life with?! If anything I did you a favor!"

"You did me a favor?" Regina gasped and let out a humorless laugh. "You're actually delusional, aren't you? I mean I know you had a rough childhood mother, but that doesn't make what you did to me anymore acceptable."

"Rough childhood?" Cora gave a bitter chuckle and took a few steps forward, pressing her hands against the counter to stare her down. "Sweetheart, you have no idea what the definition of a rough childhood even means. Yes, your father and I were not in a happy marriage and you had to deal with the separation of your parents, but you were safe. You were fed and clothed and loved. You had both of us despite our divorce, as well as the family you gained-"

"You mean Leo and Mary Margaret?" Regina delivered an amused smile and laughed just to further irk her. "You can't be serious? Leo has the personality of a rock and Mary Margaret is a _fool_. You really think that marrying into that family was something I should be grateful for?"

Cora took an audible breath and Regina watched as her mother visibly regained control of her temper before speaking, "Maybe I was not the best mother during that time. I did not know how to deal with your feelings over your father and I divorcing. You're so much like him and you were so close to him that I didn't feel like I stood a chance of connecting with you. Then you became entangled with that boy and I lost you completely-"

"You're blaming this on Daniel?" Regina felt her eyes blow wide as she stifled the urge to lean over the counter and slap the woman in front of her. "He did nothing to you! You never gave him a chance!"

"Oh, I did give him a chance, Regina," Cora leveled her gaze knowingly. "And we both know the decision he made."

"Get out," Regina growled, hands shaking before she slapped them on the counter in front of her. "And do not try to speak to me again!"

Her mother visibly swallowed and gazed back at her in silence before nodding in defeat, "I miss you, dear girl.” She murmured, voice barely audible as she made her way from the kitchen to the front door.

Regina stared blankly at the kettle on the stove as it started to whistle and slammed her hands against the marble counter top once more while her mother's sentiment echoed in her mind. _She hated this place._

* * *

Emma frowned in irritation as she ripped the letter she held in half and tossed the remnants into the trashcan beside her desk. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it her past followed she and Henry everywhere she'd gone in an effort to escape. They'd managed to create a normal life for themselves since moving to this town and she refused to entertain anything with the potential to ruin it.

"Another letter?" Graham inquired with a knowing glance in her direction and she gave an audible sigh at the question.

"Yep."

"You think he's really clean this time?"

"Nope," Emma shrugged and sat back in her chair, kicking her legs up onto her desk with a thud as she stared at the ceiling of the sheriff's station. "We haven't even been together since before Henry was born, but I've given him so many chances to step up and be a dad and he's fucked up every time."

"What's Henry think of it?" Her coworker asked, concern coloring his tone. Graham was one of the few truly genuine men that Emma had ever met and she was glad that Ruby had found someone like him. She would've never known that Graham wasn't Jack's biological father if Ruby hadn't told her and she admired the way he'd taken on the boy as his own.

"He doesn't really remember him," Emma sighed and let her eyes close briefly at the topic. "The last time Neal played Dad was when Henry was about five years old. He was around for a few months before he started using again and disappeared. That was about the tenth time he abandoned Henry and I told him if he did not to reach out to us again. So naturally he waits for five years to pass and decided he wants to try again when Henry's old enough to get fucked up the next time he leaves."

"Bastard," Graham sighed with a shake of his head. "You given any more thought to getting a lawyer to help you so that Neal doesn't have any legal rights? Mr. Mills helped me formally adopt Jack when I married Ruby. He specializes in family law."

"Yeah," Emma grumbled in defeat. "I contacted his office when I got the last letter from Neal and we were supposed to meet about my case, but the guy just had a heart attack. I doubt he's taking any new clients now."

"I'm sure between all of us we can find someone to help," Graham nodded, "Albert Spencer is an ass, but he's a good lawyer and I've helped him out with a few of his cases where the law had to be involved. I can ask him if he can help or knows anyone who could."

"Thanks," Emma nodded and turned her head to give him a brief smile. She wasn't used to having a group of people who cared about her and it still struck her at times to have genuine friends that offered to help.

"Shit," Graham groaned and tilted his head back at the buzzing of his phone. "Ruby just text saying Leroy's drunk and causing a scene at Granny's."

" _Jesus,_ we just let him out yesterday," Emma raised an eyebrow and quickly held up her hands. "Not it!"

"Asshole," He narrowed his eyes at her playfully and stood up, grabbing his keys from his desk with a chuckle under his breath. " _Right,_ you fluff up the pillow in his cell and I'll be back with our most loyal guest in just a few."

"You got it," Emma smirked in response, finding herself consistently amused at how different life as a small town sheriff was compared to her time as a cop in Boston. Everyone here knew one another and even their problematic citizens were no real threat to the safety of the town. It was refreshing to finally live in a community where people looked out for one another and she didn’t have to constantly worry about her son’s safety.

"Forget your cuffs again?" Emma snorted, feet still propped on the desk when the station door opened again just moments after Graham’s departure.

The sound of stilettos clicking against the tile floor alerted her immediately that it was not her coworker re-entering the office. "Excuse me?" A feminine voice questioned and Emma's stomach quickened.

Her head snapped up to see Regina Mills standing in a pleasantly form-fitting dress and painfully high heels. The sight made her feel like thirteen year old boy as she quickly removed her scuffed boots from the desk back onto the floor. " _Shit_ , sorry I thought you were Graham."

"Pardon?" The brunette raised a skeptical eyebrow and Emma knew it was a silent judgement of her unprofessional manner.

"I thought you were Officer Humbert," Emma muttered and stood from her chair to greet the woman whose presence demanded the room like the Queen herself. She forced herself to get a grip over the reaction the brunette stirred within her and managed a casual expression, "Cutting it a little close aren't you? What is this, day six? I had all of the paperwork prepared to send over to the judge tomorrow for your court date."

Regina Mills rolled her dark eyes in a snotty manner and pulled the manila folder from it's tucked position under her right arm, "I've argued high profile cases in front of the most notable judges in New York City. You really think I'm scared to argue a speeding ticket in Storybrooke?"

"Yet here you are, handing over your proof of insurance like a _good little citizen_ ," Emma smirked after taking the folder and opening it to find a print off of Regina's auto policy. "You gonna pay that speeding ticket while you're at it?"

"Oh for god sake," Regina huffed and pulled the purse from her shoulder, setting it down with a thud on the desk. Emma could smell a hint of the woman's undoubtedly expensive perfume with the movement and it beckoned her gaze to travel down the brunette's body while she remained distracted. "I assume you don't take cards here?"

"No ma'am, cash or checks only," Emma's gaze snapped back up and she tapped her fingers on the metal box on her desk that served as the till.

"This place is archaic," Regina grumbled with a glance of disgust at the metal box before she looked up at Emma, "I don't even carry checks with me seeing as it is no longer the nineties."

"Well...that's a problem isn't it, _Ms. Mills_?" She looked at her pointedly, swallowing a grin at the fury that flickered in brown eyes. Winding her up wasn't the most mature thing to do but being around a woman this attractive and authoritative had Emma feeling like a teenager crushing on her English teacher all over again. "Do the crime, do the time," She added with a nod towards the empty jail cells, watching Regina's head turn to follow her gaze.

The brunette's lips were parted when she looked back at Emma, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Hey, I don't make the laws I just enforce them," Emma held up her hands and bit down on her lip to stifle a laugh at the way the other woman seethed. If she hadn't known she was attracted to women before, Regina Mills in a fit of anger would've made her _alarmingly_ aware.

"Do you know who I am?" Regina's shoulders squared and she took on a haughty tone that made an excited heat rush through Emma's body. She should not be getting this much pleasure out of riling up the woman, but it had been a while since anyone of _this caliber_ had crossed her path. "I have connections in this town that could get you fired with a simple phone call."

" _Ooooh_ , well," Emma shook her head slowly and widened her eyes in mock fear. "I had no idea. My apologies," She continued and watched the brunette's chin tilt in triumph at the thought she'd intimidated her. "Do you need to use the phone?" She added and gestured towards her desk, delighting in the way Regina's eyes narrowed once more in a flare of irritation.

"You know, for someone in need of legal help from my father's law practice, you are being rather flippant," Regina's head cocked to the side. "Or are you in no longer need of our service?"

Emma's jaw clenched and her mood immediately deflated at the subject change, "You taking over for him?”

"For the time being, yes," Regina's eyes glittered with the fact that she was back in control, causing Emma to clench her teeth. _Bitch_. "I noticed he had a meeting scheduled with an _Emma Swan_ this coming week. Were you still planning to make that appointment or should I take you off of the agenda?"

"Listen, that meeting is over my kid and I'm not about to play games when it comes to his welfare," Emma leveled with her seriously. "If you can help me then _yeah_ , I still want the meeting. I'll even make that stupid fucking speeding ticket disappear if that's what it takes."

Regina eyed her silently and Emma couldn't decipher what the brunette was thinking. She was good at reading expressions, but this woman had a poker face like no other. Still, she held her dark gaze without wavering until Regina spoke again. "I'll see you Friday, Miss Swan. Don't be late."


	3. You’re Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for the kudos! Sorry it has been a minute since posting a new chapter. Reality has a pesky way of cutting into my fictional time. 
> 
> Still interested? :)

"So anything new, Regina? You seeing anyone special?" Mary Margaret's beaming smile caused Regina to look up from the roast she pushed around her plate and her irritation immediately begin boil.

She internally cursed herself once more for being coerced to her mother and step-father's home for Sunday dinner, like they were suddenly a big, happy family. Cora had masterfully caught Regina and Henry on their way out of his weekly doctor's visit a few days prior and extended the invite in front of her father. While Regina knew it was no coincidence her mother had business with the hospital on the same day as Henry's appointment, her father had failed to see Cora's manipulation and insisted Regina take the olive branch extended by her mother. For whatever reason he desired Regina to mend her complicated relationship with Cora and she found herself unable to deny him when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Not at the current time. I recently made partner at the firm and work doesn't give me time to date," Regina managed an even reply and forced an insincere smile, her gaze shifting briefly to the brawny fool that sat beside of Mary Margaret, "Not everyone's life revolves around becoming a wife."

" _Regina_ ," Cora let out a sigh as her utensils clinked her plate and she met her gaze. Regina gave an apologetic look to David and then shrugged frankly as if to say _no offense_. She didn't dislike the good-natured idiot and, if anything, pitied him for falling for her step-sister's facade.

"It's okay, Mom-" Mary Margaret reassured with a quick glance at Cora and Regina snorted at the term she used, her eyes widening in amusement and disbelief as her step-sister continued. "I didn't mean it like _that_ , Regina. It's just we haven't seen you in so long. I didn't know if there was someone special in your life or not."

"Or _not_ ," Regina replied sarcastically and reached for her glass of wine, tipping it back in an unladylike manner that she knew would irk Cora.

"Well, I am with Regina on this matter," Leopold attempted to break the tension with a smile that caused Regina to have to stifle an eye roll. "Having a career and being able to take care of yourself is more important than your relationship status."

"Thank you," Regina gave an acidic smile as she sat her wine glass down, ignoring the glare her mother was giving her. Cora had not provoked her yet which told her that her mother was trying hard not to engage with her sour mood. "And what's new with you, Mary Margaret? I'm sure your job molding the bright young minds of Storybrooke Elementary is as riveting as ever."

"I love it," Her step-sister gave another dazzling smile and a nod, ignoring the sarcasm infused in the question. "I've got a great group of students this year and we've been really busy with renovating David's veterinarian clinic."

"Ah, you know I always forget that you're _almost_ a doctor, David," Regina bit down on her bottom lip to suppress her grin, entertaining herself with the snarky thought that proceeded to escape her lips. "I'm sure the hamsters of Storybrooke are very thankful for the new facility."

"A veterinarian is a doctor, Regina," Mary Margaret's tone was a bit sharper at that and Regina reveled in the fact she'd finally gotten under her skin enough to get a reaction.

"One that makes a quarter of the salary," she retorted, hearing Leopold cough on a bite of his food.

" _Regina Elizabeth Mills_ -" Cora warned again, her own voice tight with irritation.

"Middle name," she whispered and let her mouth drop in mock fear, "I'm in trouble," she smirked and glanced at David who only looked back at her with an intimidated expression.

"Back to your question, Regina," Mary Margaret spoke up then and Regina gave a petty raise of her brows when she looked back at her, pretending to be eager to hear what she had to say. "Perhaps the most exciting news I have is that David proposed," Her step-sister smiled warmly and held up her hand to show the ring, "Our wedding is coming up rather quickly. I hope you'll still be around to attend."

Regina felt her stomach twist violently and clenched her fist under the table as she stared at her step-sister, trying to formulate a response. She knew what her response should be. She knew that she needed to channel her poker face and act like it didn't eat her alive. Her step-sister had lived a charmed life after being the person responsible for her own unhappiness and hearing she was about to celebrate a wedding was the _sour fucking cherry_ _on top_.

"Mom has been helping me plan everything. I'm so grateful," Mary Margaret gave a warm smile at Cora that made Regina's head continue to spin just when she thought she'd regained control.

"Yes," Cora replied with a tense smile at Mary Margaret before quickly glancing around the table. "Who is ready for dessert?"

"I am," Leo spoke up quickly with a glance at his wife that Regina caught despite the turmoil inside of her. For once it appeared that her mother and step-father were attempting to keep the peace and stifle Mary Margaret's bratty behavior which only made Regina spiral further. _What in the fuck was going on?_

"Oh that reminds me, we have the cake tasting next week," Mary Margaret said cheerfully with a glance at David, purposefully prolonging the conversation.

"Let's talk about this later-" Regina heard David murmur as she glanced around at all of them rather blankly.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay for dessert. Father will need to take his medicine soon and I want to make sure he doesn't miss it," She finally found herself speaking as she pulled her cloth napkin from her lap and set it on the table. "Congratulations on the engagement, that's wonderful news," She gave her most convincing smile at Mary Margaret and David as she scooted her chair out to stand.

"Are you sure you can't stay, Regina?" Cora asked and stood at the same time.

"I really need to get back," Regina nodded and gave her a cool glance, "I'm sure I'll see you all around town," She smiled again at her step-father, David and step-sister before turning to make her way out of the dining room.

"Regina," Cora's voice caught her in the foyer as she reached for her coat, causing her to glance back briefly to see her mother following. "Thank you for coming today.”

"You're welcome?" Regina felt her brows knit in confusion at her mother's unusual behavior as she shrugged on her jacket. It was almost as if Cora was making a genuine attempt to be cordial and she found it unnerving. "Next time keep a muzzle on your _daughter_."

"I know she was being passive aggressive, but so were you, Regina," Cora sighed and her shoulders sagged in defeat, "I was just hoping we could all have a nice meal as a family."

"I think the chances of that were destroyed years ago. Don't you?" Regina shrugged frankly, having just enough wine in her system to remain being flippant despite the rare vulnerability her mother displayed. "Right around the time I made my departure to boarding school."

"That was for your own good," Cora looked at her with an almost pleading expression. "Surely you can see that, dear. If it wasn't for you getting away from here during that time you would've ended up stuck here."

"Stuck here? You mean I would've ended up happy and married to someone I loved like your precious daughter is about to be?"

" _You_ are my daughter," Cora said firmly, looking at Regina so sincerely that she couldn't find it within herself to break eye contact. "I did what was best for you, my girl. You were so young, so reserved and tender-hearted. I know that it must've seemed like I was the villain, but you were much too good for Daniel Colter."

"That was my decision to make," Regina grit out, angry at the reference to the girl she once was. That girl hadn't stood a chance of survival growing up in a family like this one.

"Sweetheart you were a minor," Cora replied, audibly exhaling. "I'm afraid it wasn't."

Regina felt a decade worth of resentment piercing her chest, ripping it's way out as her mouth opened and her rant began. "It _was_ my decision who to love. For years I had lived in your shadow as the meek and awkard daughter of Cora Mills. The daughter of the woman everyone loved. The daughter of the woman who turned heads and captivated crowds. I was the quiet and shy girl that everyone took pity on for not inheriting more of your nature. Then finally someone looked at me, _really_ looked at me, and you could not stand it."

"You think I was jealous?" Cora's mouth dropped. "Oh, Regina..."

"Do not-" She snapped before pausing to lower her voice, "-do not talk to me in that condescending manner. The moment I had someone who loved and valued me, you sent me off to boarding school and I’m sure blackmailed him into leaving town. All because you did not approve of the family he came from and the part of town he was raised."

Cora merely shook her head, "If only it were that simple, dear."

"Then what was it if not for your own sick need for control?" Regina inquired but Cora remained silent, causing her to sneer, "That's what I thought. Thanks for a lovely dinner, Mother."

* * *

Emma gave a brief smile as she came into the diner and spotted Henry who was stationed with Jack, the contents of their backpacks already scattered on the table. She'd made arrangements for him that evening, but the single-mom in her took over and she found herself dropping in just to check that he was where he should be.

"He's fine," Ruby laughed, raising an eyebrow up at her from her conversation with Mary Maragret who sat at the counter.

"I know, I know," Emma rolled her eyes with a brief chuckle as she approached them. "Thanks again for walking him over after school," She glanced at Mary Margaret, "I owe you one."

"Emma we're friends, it's no big deal," Mary Margaret reassured with a smile as she reached for her coffee mug.

"Isn't your meeting soon?" Ruby asked with a glance at the clock that hung on the wall behind her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in and make sure Henry was good before I went," Emma nodded with a smile as she pulled some cash out of her back pocket. "Can I get two coffees to-go?"

"Meeting?" Mary Margaret raised a curious eyebrow and a smile curled her lips. "Is this like a work meeting or does Emma Swan actually have a date?"

"Well, unless your step-sister swings my way, it's just a meeting," Emma joked and laughed at the way Mary Margaret's expression dropped in utter horror. "Calm down before you stroke out. I had a meeting with Mr. Mills about Henry's dad trying to get in touch with us...just to see what my options are."

"Regina's running his practice now?" Mary Margret shifted on her stool and Emma could spot a flicker of annoyance in the usually bubbly woman's eyes.

"I guess for the time being, yeah. Until Mr. Mills gets better, I assume," She shrugged and watched Ruby smirk in amusement as she prepared the coffees.

"Let's hope she's not around for the wedding," Ruby laughed and turned to set two to-go coffee cups on the counter, picking up lids to put them on. Mary Margaret merely rolled her eyes at the comment which only further amused Ruby. "David's ex wouldn't be the only one you'd have to worry about breaking in the church and objecting."

"God, you guys make Regina out to be a psycho," The sheriff raised a skeptical eyebrow and glanced between the two of them.

"She's not-" Ruby sighed.

" _Debatable_ -" Mary Margaret interjected with a shrug of her shoulders and took a sip of her coffee in a demure way that Emma found herself annoyed with.

She'd learned over the years not to trust people who hid sly comments behind kind smiles and Mary Margaret's sudden attitude had her wondering if there was a side to the woman she'd never seen before.

"What?" Mary Margret looked between the two of them before settling on Emma, "I mean, have you met her?"

"Yeah," Emma shrugged and handed the cash to Ruby for the drinks. "She seems a little uptight, I guess, but she's agreeing to keep my appointment with her dad's office and she didn't have to do that. She can't be that much of a monster.”

"Good luck," Her son's teacher raised an eyebrow and sighed. "She's a high profile divorce attorney in the city. I'm not sure how invested she'll be regarding your case, but I hope for your sake that she takes it seriously."

"Yeah, me too," She exhaled deeply and picked up the coffees. "Thanks again for walking Henry over from school," She nodded and looked at Ruby, "And thanks again for keeping an eye on him this evening. I'm not sure how long the meeting will be but I'll text you when I'm on my way to pick him up."

"Don't worry about it, if anything it's keeping Jack entertained until Graham comes and picks them up," Ruby laughed and waved a hand at Emma. "He's going to take them to the park for a while if that's cool?"

"Of course, you guys are the best," She smiled genuinely before making her way out of the diner, pushing the door open with her hip as she carried the cups in each hand.

Henry Mills office was just down the street from the diner and she could already spot the vintage BMW parked in front of it. She took a steadying breath as she made her way down the sidewalk and wondered what the meeting would hold. The mention of Regina Mills seemed to bring out interesting reactions from the people here and Emma wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

Approaching the office prompted her to square her shoulders and muster confidence, turning sideways to nudge the door as she let herself in. Belle Gold's kind smile greeted her from behind the secretarial desk and Emma returned it with one of her own, walking in further, "Hey, I'm here for the 4 o'clock meeting."

"Oh, hey Emma," She smiled, glancing down at her desk calendar to confirm the appointment. "I was just leaving for the day, but I know Regina is expecting you. Just in there," She nodded towards the open office door at the side of the lobby, "She said to send you in when you arrived."

"Right, thanks," Emma smiled appreciatively at the woman's kindness and figured it was likely the last she'd be receiving for the next hour. Sighing audibly, she crossed the lobby and stepped into the doorway of Henry's office, seeing the brunette sitting at the desk.

Regina's brows were furrowed in concentration and she wore a pair of reading glasses that instantly caught Emma's attention. Her eyes rolled up in annoyance when she sensed someone standing there before her expression relaxed and she sat straighter in her chair, "You're late."

Emma clenched her jaw and glanced at the clock on the wall, "By like two minutes."

"Still late," The brunette shrugged and closed the file she read, shuffling it to the stack on the side of her desk. "Come in and have a seat."

"You sure I don't need to reschedule?" Emma couldn't help but ask sarcastically and motioned to the lobby, "I mean since I'm so late..."

"Sit down, Ms. Swan," Regina ordered tersely and pulled her glasses off in annoyance before her eyes clocked the coffee Emma held.

"Just checking," Emma shrugged and made her way over to the desk, reaching the coffee in her hand out as a peace offering. "Thought you may need it."

"Thank you," Regina eyed her for a brief moment before reaching to take the cup, mouth dropping as Emma pulled it back suddenly.

"Sorry, that's the one I was drinking out of," She admitted and earned an exasperated sigh from the brunette as she extended the coffee in her opposite hand. "Here, this one is spit free."

"How appetizing," Regina muttered and took the coffee cup, dark eyebrow raising skeptically as she inspected the lid like she didn't trust Emma hadn't drank out of them both.

"You're welcome," Emma smirked at the way the woman barely stifled a grimace at the taste of Granny's diner coffee. Her eyes peeked briefly as she leaned forward to sit down in the chair across from her desk, taking note of Regina's silky blouse tucked into fashionably high trousers. The woman's style practically screamed expensive, but she was sure Regina would look just as unapproachable in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Daddy-" Regina began but caught herself with a quick glance up at Emma, "-Mr. Mills advised me briefly of your case, but I'm afraid I don't have much information. I understand the two of you had not had a full consult yet."

"Yeah, I had just called and talked with him on the phone to see if he could help and he set this appointment up," Emma nodded and met Regina's gaze, trying not to become unnerved at how intently the brunette looked at her. Years as a sneaky foster kid let her know instantly that the woman in front of her was just as good at reading people as she considered herself to be. It was clear that Regina was highly intelligent and intuitive and would spot Emma's bullshit from a mile away if she were anything but honest. She managed to gather her thoughts after a few brief seconds and her brows furrowed. “I’m sorry to hear about what happened. How is your dad doing?”

Regina looked at her as if surprised at the concern and it made Emma wonder just how ostracized this woman was from the town that she was shocked anyone would care. 

“He’s recovering well, thank you for asking,” Regina nodded, her demeanor softening briefly at the mention of her father. “It’s a job within itself to keep him from trying to work. He’s very dedicated to his practice,” she gave a hint of a smile before her mask went into place once more, “Now, should we begin?”

Emma studied her for a brief moment, noting the other woman seemed to reprimand herself for discussing anything personal in a professional setting. She sensed that the vulnerability of the subject made the brunette uneasy so she quickly nodded in agreement to put the other woman more at ease, "Where do you want me to start?"

"How old is your son?" Regina pulled her memo pad from the side of her desk and Emma watched pleased as stylish glasses returned to rest on a perfectly shaped nose.

"Ten," Emma nodded, "Had him when I was seventeen."

"And it's his biological father that is threatening legal action to see him?" Regina looked at her curiously and Emma was surprised to see no trace of condemnation. After years of judgement for being a teen mother she was used to seeing at least a hint of disapproval when the fact was revealed. She had most certainly expected it from the highly educated and unapologetically arrogant woman sitting in front of her.

"Yep," Emma shrugged her reply and took a deep breath, knowing her next admission would certainly gain the reaction Regina lacked to give before. "But we haven't been together since before he was born because I went to juvie."

"What did you go to juvie for?" Regina looked up again and Emma found her eyebrows raising that the woman seemed so unfazed by her dirty laundry. "I assume no felony since you are still able to work as a police officer."

"Yeah, no felony. They tried me as a minor and luckily nothing was put on my permanent record," Emma took a breath and leaned back in her chair, gaze fixing on the wall behind Regina's head. "Henry's dad..." She paused and glanced back at her with a weak smile, "Henry's my sons name, too," She nodded and saw Regina's lips curl faintly at the knowledge before she continued, "He was a foster kid like me. We bonded pretty quickly over that and I don't know...I trusted him. I ran away from my foster home and we just started doing what we had to get by."

"Which included...?" Regina nodded and briefly sat down her pen when Emma's gaze met hers once more.

"Stealing food and whatever we could get our hands on to hock for cash," Emma gave a shrug of her shoulders and sighed in annoyance at how stupid her younger self had been. "It was fun for a while, but we started getting involved with the wrong people. Neal always drank a lot, but one of the low life's we met introduced him to drugs...He hid it from me for a while, but we eventually went from robbing grocery stores for snack cakes to robbing jewelry stores for expensive watches. I realized after a while it was to support his habit, but I didn't have anywhere else to go and he swore he’d get better."

"Is that what you went away for? Theft?" Regina's brows furrowed just a hint, but Emma still didn't see any judgment in her eyes. 

"A robbery went wrong and Neal let me take the fall while he got away with the loot," Emma pressed her lips together in a humorless smile. "Found out I was pregnant while I was still at the juvenile detention center..."

Empathy flooded the brunette's gaze at that, causing Emma to swallow thickly as she waited for the next question. _She sure didn't seem like a monster._ "And your son, how did you maintain custody of him?"

"The moment I found out I was pregnant, I was determined to turn things around," Emma frowned and nodded adamantly, eyes focusing on the wooden desk in between them. "So I was on my best behavior and did a bunch of the programs at the center to make myself look good on paper. He went into foster care briefly when he was born, but I got released soon after and got a job. The center gives assisted housing for a year so it let me save up enough to get an apartment. I was eighteen by then and made enough of a case to show that I was responsible, and I got him back before he turned a year old."

"That...couldn't have been easy," Regina gave a meek smile and Emma saw another glimpse of compassion in the usually stern woman's eyes. "Where was his father through all of this?"

"Not helping, that's for damn sure," She scoffed in disgust and shook her head. "He didn't find me again until Henry was almost two. Then he was in and out of our lives until Henry was five."

"Does he have a record?"

"I'm not sure. I mean knowing him, he has to by this point, but he also has a way of getting away with a lot of stuff," Emma sighed. "He's good at talking himself out of things or finding other people to take the fall for them."

"I see,” Regina let out a sigh and glanced down at her notes. "His correspondence now threatens legal action in order to see his son? Do you think it has any merit?"

"That's what I don't know," She shook her head with a slight frown, "I mean, I don't know if Neal has a real record or what he's gotten caught up in since we parted ways. I found out he was never really clean all of those times he came back before, but I'm worried now. What if he has gotten sober? What if he's somehow got a good job and money and some judge would think he's a better fit for Henry? I mean, I did give birth to the kid in a juvenile detention center."

"But you've made considerable effort since then. You put down roots here, yes? How long have you been in Storybrooke?"

"Two years."

"You have a stable job as sherriff and your son is enrolled in a considerably efficient elementary school for a small town," Regina seemed to talk almost to herself and Emma watched her work out the court defense in her mind. "No incidents with the law since your teen years, I take it?”

"No," Emma frowned quickly, "No, I worked shitty jobs until I had enough experience and reputability to try out for the police academy in the city.”

"You must be quite skilled at advocating for yourself to go from troubled teen to police officer," Regina mused, a hint of a smile playing on her lips that Emma didn’t know what to make of.

"I've been learning how to work the system since I was old enough to talk," Emma laughed and shook her head. "Except I learned how to play it from the opposite side once I had a kid I knew I had to take care of. I wasn't above using the _single-mother trying to change her life_ card to get us where we needed to be. Those social programs and the police academy loved a good underdog story."

That statement only seemed to amuse Regina further and she found her stomach fluttering at the white smile that peeked past boldly painted lips. It was the first full, genuine smile she'd received from the brunette and it felt like a gift. She realized then they may be more alike than she had previously considered judging from what looked like respect in the attorney's gaze.

"Well, I'll consult with my father but I have a good idea of the case we will need to build should it come down to court," Regina nodded, back to business once more as she looked back down and closed her notepad. "I assume your end goal here is to make sure Neal can never approach you for shared custody?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess," Emma frowned, hating the turmoil she felt over actively cutting Neal out of Henry's life. It was easier before when Neal made no effort, but now this would have to be her decision and it didn't feel good to have to make it. "I guess I just want to find out what Neal wants and if he has any claim to take him. It doesn't feel right to completely cut him off from Henry, but that's my kid and I can't chance him getting hurt with the track record Neal has."

"Some people weren't cut out to be parents," Regina nodded and Emma heard the telling edge to her tone. "We'll run some background reports on Neal and do some digging to see if he has any record we could use against him. Have you received any official attorney correspondence?"

"No, he's just mentioned it in letters. I don't even know if he's represented yet," Emma rolled her eyes. “But I want to be prepared if he is. He's never gone to this much trouble to track us down this far away, let alone to write continuously about seeing Henry."

"I understand," the brunette nodded. "It is better to be safe than sorry with something like this. If he does have an attorney they've likely already done their research so it's best we move quickly to build a case should you be served with any papers."

"You're the boss," Emma nodded before raising an eybrow curiously, "For a divorce attorney you sure know a lot about family law."

“I was practically raised in this office,” Regina squinted and Emma immediately kicked herself. She could see the brunette took it as skepticism instead of a compliment and she braced for her reply. "How did you know I was a divorce attorney?"

"Heard it around town," Emma tried to shrug it off casually in hopes she would drop it. "I didn't mean anything by it just that you seem to know what you're doing..."

"Who have you been chatting about me with?" Her tone was pointed and Emma felt like sliding down in her seat at the thought of admitting it.

"Uh...well, my uh-" She stuttered before frowning and forcing the words out. "Mary Margaret is Henry's teacher and she found out I had a meeting here and she just mentioned that you were a divorce attorney so-"

"I see," Regina's expression was icy once again, every hint of humanness Emma had earned from her disappearing at the mention of her step-sister. "Well, do me a favor and do not take legal advice from your son's dim-witted elementary school teacher. It would also serve you not to discuss this case with anyone you cannot trust will keep it to themselves."

"You saying Mary Margaret can't keep a secret?" She asked and watched the brunette curiously, not helping but to dig. Mary Margaret was quick to slyly throw Regina under the bus in a way that would not incriminate herself and she wanted to see if Regina would be so cowardly as to do the same.

"That is exactly my meaning, Ms. Swan," Regina looked at her frankly and squared her shoulders. "My step-sister is not to be trusted and you would be wise to remember that." _Well damn, there was nothing passive aggressive about that._

Emma found herself somewhat relieved by Regina's honest answer and immediately found herself more inclined to trust her side of whatever fucked up history the step-sisters had. Her intuition told her that the two women dealt with confrontation in very different ways and that it likely contributed to Regina's reputation here. It didn't take much imagination to see how the bubbly Mary Margaret would seem a more sympathetic party to the townspeople while Regina's pride and cool exterior would never let her play the victim.

"Thanks for the heads up," The blonde raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I'll work on building your case," Regina sighed and sat back, giving a tired glance at the stack of files on her desk. "And you continue to keep yourself out of trouble. Is there anything within your personal life now that I should be aware of? Trouble at work? Conflicts with anyone here? Boyfriend problems?"

"Nope, nope and nope," Emma couldn't help but give a cocky smirk when the brunette met her gaze once more. "I'm doing good at work, get along with everybody and I don’t date men now, so no boyfriend problems.”

Regina's lips parted slightly and she felt her stomach tighten at the faint pink that tinged the brunette's olive complexion. She cleared her throat then and quickly frowned, "Well that is certainly more information than I asked for, Ms. Swan."

"Yeah, but is it more information than what you _wanted_?" The blonde found herself spouting off the fliratious remark before she could keep her mouth shut.

"I think we're done here," Regina replied simply, staring back at her as if she were stunned anyone would speak to her in such a way. Emma had a hard time believing she was the first client to hit on her, but then again, the woman was beyond approachable and she doubted many were brave enough. She probably wasn't used to being flirted with by anyone but obnoxiously rich men with egos as fat as their bank account. A small smirk curled her lips at the thought of Regina Mills crushing those very men with her biting wit and leaving them to pick up the pieces of their fragile self confidence.

"Right. Do I get the bill in the mail or what?" Emma asked and stood from her chair, pressing her lips together at the way Regina still seemed flustered and reveling in having the upper hand.

"Just see to it that my speeding ticket disappears," Regina frowned with a sigh, "Now please if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Yes ma'am," The sheriff nodded with a grin before turning to go out of the office, internally high-fiving herself for making such a confident exit. Her brazenness could've gotten her into a heap of shit with the fiery brunette and she felt ten feet tall for not getting immediately chewed out by her for her comments. Instead, the woman seemed to be struck by the attention and Emma couldn’t figure out exactly why.

She couldn't be, _could she?_ Nah, there was no way. But then again, there was no wedding or engagement ring on her finger and she hadn't heard of Regina having a significant other. It was surprising that someone so beautiful could've managed to remain single, but then again, Regina was intelligent and successful and didn't need to settle. Either way, the entire experience left her wanting to know more about the mysterious woman.

  


_Leave it alone, Emma._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm ashamed of how long it's been since I've updated this story. My ability to focus on writing comes and goes, but lately I have been getting back into it. I'm hoping to churn out some chapters for this story as I have most of it outlined. 
> 
> PS. Sorry that this was coded as "completed" initially. I am new to this platform and did not know what I was doing when I posted the first chapters. I have corrected that, but I hope those of you who only read completed stories will stick with this one. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated!

" _My girl_ , you must stop working at some point before you're the one having a heart attack."

Her father's voice interrupted her concentration and she looked at him from her spot on the sofa. Henry was propped up in his easy chair with a blanket and his side table she had arranged for him with his medicine, remotes, and phone in case he would need them during the day while she was at the office. They had fallen into a comfortable silence while he watched his evening news and she'd slyly reached for a file from her bag to keep her busy.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Regina gave him a warm smile at the concern that knitted his brow. "Honestly this is what I do at home. I have trouble unwinding in the evenings and I find keeping my mind busy helps."

"That's probably because you do nothing but keep your mind busy, dear," Henry sighed, causing Regina to close her folder guiltily. She knew he fretted over her and the least she could do was spend time with him in the evenings while she was there. Being back fueled her inner turmoil and she hated that she let herself get so caught up with work that she took for granted still having him sitting there at all.

"I'm sorry," she murmured and put her files to the side. "What about a game of chess?" she suggested, her grin widening at the way his eyes crinkled in delight at the proposal.

"I think a game of chess is long overdue," Henry nodded and she stood, pulling the edge of the coffee table in between their furniture, "Can you reach?"

"It's been two weeks darling I am perfectly capable to reach my hand over the side of this blasted chair," he teased with nothing but warmth in his eyes and she chuckled, bringing the chess board from the tv cabinet and sitting back down on the edge of the sofa to set it up.

"Dr. Whale authorized you to begin light exercise starting tomorrow. I thought we could begin walking-" Regina nodded and raised an eyebrow at Henry's lack of a response. "It's either that or I haul you to the hospital and the nurses put you on a treadmill for cardiac rehab."

" _All right_ , but you won't have me running and doing _yoga_ like you do, that is where I draw the line," he huffed in good humor and helped her begin to arrange the pieces for their chess game.

"We'll see," she shrugged playfully and nodded at him to make the first play once it was set up. "I'll let you have the white pieces and move first since you _did_ just have surgery."

"You better not give me a pity win," Henry shook his head adamantly. "I have been inside this home endlessly bored since you won't let me work. The least you can do is give me a challenge."

"That I can do. You taught me well."

"You were a good student," he nodded with a prideful glance that made her heart constrict. No one in her life looked at her with such admiration and she cherished it. "How are things in the office?"

"Well, your filing system could use some work," Regina bantered with a grin as she considered her next move, reaching down to move a piece forward. "But other than that everything is fine. I did have a few I wanted to review with you when you're feeling up to it though."

"How did the meeting go with Sheriff Swan?" Henry asked, immediately interested at the idea that Regina may at least let him _talk_ about work.

"Her son's father is threatening to come back for custody after five years. From the sounds of it he doesn't have a leg to stand on as he's been absent for the majority of the child's life," Regina nodded. "-but Ms. Swan does have a past herself and that is my concern."

"It's very hard for a father to gain custody unless there is a real threat to the child," Henry made his next move with a satisfied smile at the board, clearly thrilled to be putting his mind to use. It was something she had inherited from him and it made her stifle a laugh, knowing exactly how good it felt to have an idea to consider or a problem to solve or a game to win. "Emma Swan seems like a good mother and she's a fine sheriff. What about her past gives you concern?"

"She did a brief stint in a juvenile prison, where she also gave birth to her son," Regina sighed, brows furrowing as she stared at the chess board in contemplation of both the game and the subject of conversation. Her meeting with the sheriff, _that she was sure she couldn't stand,_ had stuck with her and she found herself thinking about it on multiple occasions since. "-but she claims it was the child's father letting her take the blame for a theft that he'd planned to support his drug habit. She was only seventeen, so it wouldn't be hard to argue that she was led astray and influenced by him. Though, I'll have to do some digging into her own records just to be sure I'm getting the full truth."

She caught her father looking at her rather contemplatively when she glanced up and she frowned, "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"I just...you never told me how your dinner at your mother's went," he replied with a curious glance at her and she felt her defenses start to rise despite the question coming from the person she held dearest in her heart. She traced back the train of thought that led him to bringing it up and found the parallel he'd drawn from her previous statement. _Seventeen. Led astray._

"It was...fine," Regina forced a brief smile and quickly let her eyes drop back to the board, avoiding his gaze as much as the excuse of the game would allow. "Mary Margaret and David were there."

"Oh?" Her father asked but she refused to look up and instead made her next move. "How did that go?"

"Fine," she replied casually but a bit too swiftly before taking a deep breath. "She and David are getting married soon..."

"I heard about that..." He smiled weakly when Regina looked up at him and shrugged in explanation. "Eugenia's granddaughter Ruby is still good friends with Mary Margaret. I've heard them talking about it at the diner."

"Mhm, I remember Ruby, she was constantly with Mary Margaret," Regina sighed and let out a breath. "Were you invited to the wedding?"

"We both were," Henry nodded with a wary glance her way as he moved a chess piece. "Invitation is in the kitchen. I didn't tell you about it because, _well_ , I didn't figure you'd be interested in going."

"You figured right-" she snorted.

"-but now that you're here..." Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy, you're already winning this game. Don't push me," Regina raised an eyebrow in playful warning, urging him to drop the subject as nicely as she could manage.

"Well I'm just saying by the time that comes if you're still around you need to get out and be social," he sighed, fatherly tone taking over once more. "Are there any of your old friends from school still around that you could meet up with?"

"I didn't come here to socialize," Regina replied flatly, her patience growing thin. "And it's not like I had many people I'd call friends back then. You know mother was rather strict about who I spent my time with. Kathryn was really my only friend here and last I heard of her she and Jim moved to the mid-west had a million kids. I highly doubt there's anyone in this town I would have anything in common with."

Henry seemed to accept her reasoning with a slow nod as he let out a long breath, "I just worry. Work isn't everything, my girl."

* * *

"Here, Ruby said everyone overslept at your house so I figured you'd need breakfast," Emma dropped the takeout bag onto Graham's desk. 

It had been a good morning so far and she'd found herself in a surprisingly chipper mood. It wasn't that she was normally a _sulker_ by any means, but things seemed to be looking up in her life and she was grateful for that and the mood boost it came with it. Henry was happy and thriving in school, she got to spend her day at a job she actually liked, and she even had friends and a work partner that she didn't dread speaking to. Not to mention that having a plan in place for the situation with Neal had also taken a weight off of her shoulders. She felt like she could finally breathe again. 

"You're a life saver," Graham groaned at the smell of breakfast and immediately started unpacking the bag, "I owe you one, Swan."

"Please, you and Ruby have my kid like half of the time, you don't owe me anything," she shook her head with a laugh and plopped down in her own chair to remove the wrapping from her breakfast sandwich, "-but you know we really gotta stop eating like this and start working out more like we talked about. At least before we become those stereotypical donut inhaling small-town sheriffs."

"Do we really need to stop eating Granny's if we start working out more, though? Donuts _are_ good and we don't want to get _too_ thin and pretty," he joked as he shoveled a bite of eggs into his mouth with a pleased grin.

"You do make an excellent point," Emma replied dryly and took a sip of her coffee as she spotted an envelope on her desk. The front of it read _'Miss Swan'_ in rather elegant cursive penmanship and it was propped against her phone. "What's this? Someone drop this off for me?"

"What?" Graham looked up and squinted at the letter before shrugging, "I dunno."

"Hm," she frowned and put down her breakfast to grab the envelope and tear it open, seeing cash inside along with a piece of paper. Pulling the folded piece of paper out she could tell it had been wadded up into a ball before it was smoothed back out and she emitted a surprised laugh. "Well, I'll be damned."

"What is it?" 

Emma smiled curiously as she looked at the crumpled paper, "Payment from Regina Mills for her speeding ticket."

"And that's so shocking because...?"

"Well, she marched in here the other week and almost bit my head off because we could only take cash or checks," the sheriff laughed and shook her head at the memory before looking back to Graham, "Then she blackmailed me with the appointment I had scheduled at her Dad's law office about this situation with Neal. So I told her not to worry about the ticket as long as she'd keep my appointment."

"Damn," her friend's eyes widened with a laugh as he reached for his coffee, "Ruby said you had the meeting, though?"

"Yeah, we did and she agreed to help me build a custody case against Neal," she toyed with the paper in her hands, "-but now she's making herself good on her speeding ticket, too? She clearly has a conscious...she can't be as bad as everyone is saying."

Graham nodded with a hint of a frown, "That family is complicated. I think there's just a lot of history between all of them from back then. 'Course it all happened before I moved here, but from what I know Regina left town and didn't look back. I guess it's easier for everyone to make her the bad guy since she wasn't here to defend herself..."

"What all do you know? Everyone is so goddamn cryptic," Emma raised an eyebrow, watching him curiously, "Why do Regina and Mary Margaret hate each other? Ruby is her best friend, I know you know."

He shifted a little and let out a breath, "From what I understand, Mary Margaret did something that got Regina sent away to boarding school by her mother when they were teenagers," he nodded, glancing up at her with a shrug. She could sense he may know more but probably held back due to loyalty to his wife, which Emma couldn't hold against him.

"Mary Margaret always acts like the victim," Emma pondered with a frown, "She's always throwing Regina under the bus whenever she is mentioned. Ruby doesn't say much, though. It's like she knows Mary Margaret is being unfair at times."

"Yeah, I think Rubes knows how her friend can get carried away," Graham chuckled and shook his head, "-but I think you might be on to something. I haven't ever spent time around Regina, but she doesn't sound half as bad as everyone acts like she is. Why all of the interest, though?" he was looking at her with a hint of a smirk when she met his gaze again.

"I'm not interested, just-" her lips parted in defense, eyebrows raising immediately when he grinned knowingly before bursting into laughter at her reaction, "Fuck off, Graham. It's not every day someone new comes to town."

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with you wanting to get into her pants?" he stifled another laugh.

She groaned and let her head fall back against her chair as she laughed herself, knowing trying to deny it was futile, "You've seen her, asshole. Judging from your choice of wife I think it's safe to say you have a thing for hot brunettes. Don't act like you wouldn't be _interested_ too if you weren't hitched."

"I can neither confirm nor deny," he joked and took a sip of his coffee, "Did she give you any hint that she may be down for some lady lovin'?"

"Please, _for the love of god_ , never use that saying again," Emma laughed and sat up straighter, reaching for her breakfast sandwich once more, "I dunno, I did hit on her a few times and she didn't flirt back but she didn't entirely shut me down either. She just seemed taken off guard. I mean it's kinda useless I guess, she'll probably be leaving soon anyways."

"Yeah, but would a casual hookup be the worst thing?" Graham shrugged, "When was the last time you got laid? Quit being such a girl about it."

" _You fucking_ -" she began to curse at him before glancing over to see his teasing smirk remained, rolling her eyes at the way he tried to goad her, "This conversation is over, jackass. I know how whipped Ruby has you. Don't pretend to be a douche. It's not believable."

"Fine," he chuckled, "-but I think you should invite Regina out for drinks with us tonight. David and Mary Margaret are busy with wedding planning, so it'll just be me and Rubes and you."

"Come on, like I'd ever get her to agree to that," Emma a long sigh and contemplated it for a moment, "-but it would be a nice gesture. She is helping me out a bunch with this Neal shit and judging from the mountain of work that I saw on her desk, I know she could use a drink."

"And you're always complaining about being a third or fifth wheel. Don't be a coward, Swan. Ask her out."

* * *

Regina smiled a little to herself as she looked over to her father walking beside of her. They'd fallen into a comfortable silence and she glanced over at him every few minutes to make sure he didn't seem over-exerted. He'd make little comments every now and then about a new storefront or his approval of what _so and so_ had done with their front yard. She hummed responses, but had remained in her own head for the most part. She'd forgotten how nice it was to just simply get out and about in a place that where you weren't getting shoved by passerby's or honked at by angry cab drivers. The closest to that in Storybrooke was getting heckled by the town drunk Leroy from whatever stoop he'd decided to drink on that day.

"Are you still feeling all right? I thought we'd cross at the next corner and loop our way back towards home," Regina broke the silence, glancing at their surroundings and mentally calculating the distance.

"We _are_ almost to the diner, I thought I'd pop in and thank Eugenia," Henry said with a casual smile before looking ahead, " _Oh,_ it's not that much further, sweetheart. Don't look so distressed."

Regina huffed and wrapped her arm around his, looking ahead to the diner with a frown. She wasn't entirely sure how to act about her father and Eugenia's friendship, but it wasn't the entire reason she was uncomfortable with getting that close to the establishment. It was the most favored places for lunch in town and she did not want to chance a run in with her mother or Mary Margaret. Still yet, she couldn't find it in herself to deny her father's wishes to speak to a friend or ignore the fact that he was willingly getting exercise.

"Can we make this quick? I do have work to get back to," she sighed when they approached the sidewalk to the diner door and her father chuckled, which only told her he was unlikely to humor her request too closely.

She felt eyes on her as soon as she followed him into the diner, keeping her arm wrapped around his as she tried to assist him and follow his lead at the same time. He pulled her in the direction of the counter, greeting people on his way over that she chose to ignore by keeping her gaze fixed on their destination. She didn't need to look around to see the small town gossips whispering about Cora Mills' long lost daughter being in town.

"Henry Mills!" Granny greeted with a surprised smile from behind the bar and Regina let go of Henry's arm once he settled onto one of the stools. "I didn't think I'd see you here for a good while."

"Me neither, but my daughter seems to think I need to exercise," he glanced playfully at Regina and she forced a smile, "-says it's supposed to be good for my heart or something, I don't know."

Regina remained awkwardly standing in front of the counter two stools down with her hand in her pockets, trying to remain polite as Henry and Eugenia got caught up in conversation. She knew her father hadn't wanted to come here for entirely selfish reasons. He was always trying to get her to become more comfortable with this town when she was here. He knew it stirred things up inside of her and he always tried to help her relax and see the positives that the place had to offer. She appreciated his effort and hated that she failed him in that respect, so here she stood with eyes fixed on the chalkboard menu ahead of her and trying not to appear as uncomfortable as she felt.

"You come here often?" The playful pickup line startled her and she turned to the left to see the blonde sheriff sitting just a few spaces down.

"Miss Swan," Regina nodded, not entirely unpleased to see at least one familiar face that she didn't have a long history with, "I should've known it was you."

"Why is that?" Emma gave her a curious smile, forearms resting against the counter in a casual manner. The blonde seemed entirely comfortable in her own skin and the way she carried herself and Regina couldn't help but to find it appealing.

"I'm afraid no one else here would have the courage to speak so inappropriately towards me," she bantered back dryly, testing the woman. The sheriff hadn't seemed intimidated by her for one second during their previous encounters, but Regina had ignored her bold statements then and she wondered what Emma would do if she actually played along.

"Well, that sucks for them," the blonde shrugged frankly and Regina's breath hitched in surprise when she saw green eyes rake her gaze. _So Emma had been flirting with her_. "-but that works in my favor."

"How so?" Regina raised an eyebrow, not able to help being intrigued. She had to admit Emma's approach was refreshing. The flattery she was used to getting in the city was from rich male chauvinists that she had no interest in and a few of Mal's gay friends who put her up on such a pedestal that it turned her off. Emma seemed to fall somewhere in between. Her demeanor was confident but not cocky and her attention was appreciative but not worshipping. She seemed cool and collected, unshaken by her but still very aware of her presence.

"If they're too scared then that means less competition for me," the corner of the blonde's mouth tugged into a flirty smile after that statement and Regina felt her lips parting, caught completely off-guard by the statement. Emma's smile turned into somewhat of a grin when Regina didn't respond right away and she narrowed her eyes in response to it.

"Has anyone told you that you're very full of yourself, Miss Swan?" Regina glanced around once, happy to see no one was really close enough to hear their conversation besides Henry and Eugenia who were distracted with their own.

"I'm usually not this bad," Emma laughed then and shook her head, pulling some cash out of her pocket that Regina assumed was for the takeout she waited on. "It's just, something told me that you wouldn't respond to the wallflower approach."

Regina let out a small laugh before she could help it, raising an eyebrow skeptically, "Am I supposed to believe that any part of you is a wallflower?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" she looked up at Regina then and gave a more genuine smile, "I'm meeting some people tonight at the Rabbit Hole. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, no thank you-" she began to decline with a frown.

"Mary Margaret and David won't be there, it'll just be me and Graham and Ruby," Emma added with a rather knowing look, "It'll be fun. Plus, I know you've probably done nothing but work since you got to town. Take a night off."

"What's this about a night off?" Regina groaned internally when she heard her father's question behind her.

"Hey Mr. Mills," Emma leaned forward at the counter to look past Regina at him, causing her to sigh and step back so they could speak. "I was just inviting Regina to come to the Rabbit Hole tonight. That is if she's done forcing you to walk all over Storybrooke," she joked with a teasing glance at Regina that made Henry laugh again. _Smooth with parents as well._

"Of course she will," Henry nodded and Regina shot him a pointed look but he paid her no mind, shaking his head as he spoke to Emma, "I've been telling her she needs to take a break and have a little fun."

"I agree, Mr. Mills," the blonde nodded with a smile as she stood from the stool when Granny came back with her takeout bag. "So, see you there tonight? Around 7?"

"I-" Regina's lips parted hesitantly and she glanced between Emma and Henry with a slight frown. Spending time with Emma hadn't sounded like the _worst_ thing she could do, but the added factor of other people being involved made her anxious. Not to mention being coerced into it by her father and Emma had her feeling rather stubborn. Though seeing her father's hopeful expression forced her to cave in the end and she exhaled quietly, "I suppose I could stop for a drink or two."


End file.
